Kai
Kai (born 1984) is a minor character in The IT Files. A former member of the Cheon Ninja Force, Kai was a name given to her by the CNF. Kai is currently working and living with Marian Bell, a woman that she considers to be her only family. Biography Not much is known about Kai's past, though genetics indicate she's Cambodian. She was an orphan left on the steps of a Cheon church by her birth mother. She only spent a few months in the orphanage when she was adopted by the Cheon Ninja Force, who would raise her to be a living weapon. Through the ninjas Kai was given a high level education that made her a near genius, her memory honed to nearly photographic levels. She was also trained to be a skilled fighter and her athletic prowess only match those of world class athletes. She was well versed in several forms of martial arts, including all four schools from Cheon Ninjutsu. Kai mastered gymnastic and swimming at an early age as well. By the age of eighteen Kai was skilled with most types of weapons and had competency to learn new weapons quickly. Kai was qualified to fly most fixed-wing aircraft and even helicopters if need be, but she was not that comfortable operating them. Kai could speak a dozen languages and was able to master almost any accent while her hand-to-hand skills had only grown deadlier with time and she considered herself a master at it. Kai was very attractive and vain which allowed her to use it as a weapon as well. Seduction was probably her most valued tool along with her ability to think very quickly on her feet. Kai's training was complete two years later. Kai would go on to kill many people and infiltrate several organizations before she would work with Marian Bell. Kai found an sister-like quality in the older woman, something she'd never felt before, making her feel, in a sense, human. After a successful mission with Marian Kai was granted her freedom from the CNF. Unknown to Kai, it was Marian who had in fact bought her freedom, offering herself to Empress Gu Song Hye to secure Kai's release. Kai easily tracked down Marian after the fact and followed her around like a puppy before she was accepted by Marian and her partner Thomas Hood. When not working Kai uses the cover of a traveling model to way-lay suspicions as to who she really is. To many Kai was just another pretty girl. When Marian and Thomas decided to go work for the Stilton Corporation Kai was right on their heels, a person of her skill surely needed for the Gorgon Sisterhood. On the field team's first assignment in Los Angeles Kai never left Marian's side, even when the situation seemed under control. Marian at one point froze Kai with the Gorgon Ring but Kai didn't complain, too loyal to question Marian's actions. When the team infiltrated the Fetishist Wax Museum Kai and Marian were in perfect synchronization, able to take down a pair of targets simultaneously without speaking. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 105 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Marian Bell, Adoptive Sister and Co-Worker Friends * Thomas Hood, also Co-Worker * Rionach O'Leary Employers * Patricia Mero * Canella Kim * Darcy Keibler * Sarah Hardy Co-Workers * Selena Chandler * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Kai is based on American actress Chanty Sok. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood